Kronk's New Groove
Kronk's New Groove ''(also known as ''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove) is a 2005 direct-to-video animated film released by The Walt Disney Company on December 13, 2005. The film is the sequel to the 2000 animated film The Emperor's New Groove and features reprises of the roles of David Spade, John Goodman, Eartha Kitt, Patrick Warburton and Wendie Malick from the original film, with new voices by John Mahoney and Tracey Ullman. This was also the last film to feature the voice John Fiedler, who died six months before the movie was released. Synopsis Emperor Kuzco (David Spade) narrates the story about Kronk (Patrick Warburton), now chef and Head Delivery Boy of Mudka's Meat Hut, is fretting over the upcoming visit of his father, Papi. Papi always disapproved of young Kronk's culinary interests and wished that Kronk instead would settle down with a wife and a large house on a hill. In a flashback, Kronk tells the story of how he almost had both of these. As unwitting accomplice to Yzma's (Eartha Kitt) (a villainess who turned into a cat in the first movie, but is now human again despite still having a tail) plan to sell sewer slime as a youth potion, he makes enough money to buy the old folks' home from the old folks and put his large new home there; but then when he realizes they've sold everything they own in return for something which doesn't work, he gives his home back to them. Kronk, as camp counselor of the Junior Chipmunks at Camp Chippamunka he falls in love with fellow counselor Miss Birdwell (Tracey Ullman); but The Junior Chipmunks and Birdwell troops get Fed up with Kronk and Birdwells Power Tripping on Them. But when one of his Chipmunks pulls a prank to win the camp championships and is caught, Kronk protects the boy at the cost of alienating his love. Papi (John Mahoney) arrives and confusion ensues as several supportive friends try to pass themselves off to him as Kronk's wife and kids. But in the end Kronk realizes that his wealth is in his friendships, and this finally wins his father's thumbs up and Miss Birdwell's love. Meanwhile, just outside the house, Yzma is in the condor's nest with two eggs, which hatch and presumably attack her before the credits roll. In the credits are shown the photos of their honeymoon, including in Paris, Pisa and Venice. Cast * Patrick Warburton as Kronk, Angel Kronk, Devil Kronk * Tracey Ullman as Ms. Birdwell * Eartha Kitt as Yzma * David Spade as Emperor Kuzco * John Goodman as Pacha * Wendie Malick as Chicha * John Mahoney as Papi * John Fiedler as Rudy * Bob Bergen as Bucky * Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo, Angel Tipo, Devil Tipo * Patti Deutsch as Mata the Waitress * Jessie Flower as Chaca * Anthony Ghannam as Huayna * Jeff Bennett as Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man, Gollum-Rudy, Additional Voices * April Winchell as Hildy, Marge, Tina, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Yupi (additional vocal work) Reception The film received negative reviews and currently holds a 0% approval rating by the critics on Rotten Tomatoes and a 55% approval rating by the audience. Many film critics have stated that the film "has great voice talents, but weak storylines and not much groove." Others have stated that the film shows that Kronk "works best in small doses" and the film should not have centered around this character. Trivia *Kuzco and Yzma have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *Rudy, Chicha and Chaca aren't referred to by name in the previous movie, but are christened as such in this movie. Gallery Kronk's New Groove Cast.jpg Chaca - Wedding Clothes.jpg|Kronk And Birdwell's Wedding Tipi - Prison.jpg|Tipo Behind Bars Ipi - Baby Disguise.jpg|The Old People In Baby Costumes Hoda - Swimsuit.jpg|Birdwell And Her Little Chippers Chaca - Swimsuit.jpg|Kronk And His Little Chippers Rudy naked.png|Rudy isn't wearing any clothes Naked old man.jpg|Rudy pretending to be Gollum